ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Playing Thief at Lvl 75
Level 75 Overview At 75 as a Thief the first thing you will want to do is get all the gear and items to make your player better. But good Thieves have a strong feel for the job in understanding it as well as knowing how to use their merits. So let's start with that. This guide is End-Game based and meant for HNMs and Linkshell Thieves. Merits and Situational Items Depending on what you are leveling your Thief for, you will need a few key things to excel in whatever it is you're going to do. The first and most important merit is Feint. With Feint merited you have the option to basically hit whatever you want if you land this. Meaning recovering HP with Bolts, hitting the mob with Sleep Bolts, and gaining TP to finish a Mob off. With Feint merited you also make your linkshell and your DDs around you a lot more capable of gaining TP and landing weaponskills. Merit this 5 times, posthaste. The next important merit is Triple Attack. You need to merit this so your TP gain is strong and helping you attack faster as well as increase the proc rate during weaponskills. Merit Triple Attack 5 times. The next most important thing is to merit Trick Attack and cap it. This will mean you can TA faster and help move/hold hate on your Tanks. The last thing that needs to be merited is Assassin's Charge. Merit this 5 times, so you can be effective at popping big damage every 5 minutes. This also allows you to speed your TP gain up and letting you land key hits on SA+AC+Feint. The Needed Gear and Goodies This guide is based on 75 THFs with the intention of playing THF as main and having to spend a bit of money. Please forgive me if some of the items seem or feel out of reach. Each set will have a level of difficulty next to it. Main Hand/Off hand Combos All of these setups are situational, and you should try and keep a variety of them on you. Thf/nin:Blau Dolch/Sirocco Kukri Fastest TP Gain that will deal solid damage (Tough) Thf/nin:Blau Dolch/Bloody Blade Procs very well with a bit of mind gear and good for farming. (Easy) Thf/nin:Blau Dolch/Heart Snatcher Great combo for popping crits and used well if you can't afford an off-hand or get S.kukri (easy) Thf/nin:Azoth/Seiryu's Sword Good eva/dmg Setup for tanking and dealing slow DoT (Easy) Thf/drk:Blau Dolch/Tatami Shield Best shield for Subbing Drk,Sam,War,Dnc. Eva/Str/Killer All in one (Decent) Thf/nin:Blau Dolch/Mercurial Kris Very fast TP Gain, works wonders with Triple Attack build, Hits very Weak (Very Tough) Thf/nin:Blau Dolch/Ridill Like the M.kris, but hits harder a bit slower (Incredibly Tough) The Mandau will work with any off hand period, its Damage for Delay is incredible (Very Tough). Yes, this is not as hard to get as a Ridill, given some peoples' pockets are fatter then others' time to play. Last item that I'm sure you were wondering about is the Perseus's Harpe, It's a hard hitting dagger but has no bonuses to it like the Blau or anything else listed. Don't forget to always keep your Thief's Knife; you never know when it will be important. Ammo/Ranged Attacks Main item you need is Fire Bomblet. For building TP and Weaponskills it's Getting a [[Black Tathlum] is good, but not needed or an afterthought for most. Body This section of armor has many choices, but there are only a few that get the job done. Homam Corazza is your best choice for building TP. Acc and Trip attack is a great bonus, not to mention /drk you get an MP bonus. Next is the Skadi's Cuirie. Great stats and it has enough Acc to get the job done, Fairly easy to get if you know what to farm. For the weaponskill side there are only 2 choices. First is your Dragon Harness +1, not too rare to find these days; I have one myself. This item gives Dex,Agi, and a great amount of attack. Then you come back to your Skadi's Cuirie. Just about the best item for all weaponskills. Don't worry, I didn't forget Rapparee Harness, still the best haste item for a fast capped accuracy build, and Hecatomb Harness is still the strongest choice for Mandalic Stab,DE, and Mercey Stroke. Hands Everyone expects you to have amazing gear at 75 but still think smart. You want to keep 3 gloves with you at all times. War Gloves +1, Dusk Gloves, and Homam Manopolas. These all have different uses and you want to keep them at hand. Weaponskill-wise you only need one thing, Hecatomb Mittens: Str and Dex over everything. And don't forget to get Rogue's Armlets +1 for TAing your tanks and laying damage easy. Head Head is a simple slot but can be costly or timely. For TPing Homam Zucchetto is best for speed and accuracy. Denali Bonnet for speed and damage. Give up your Walahra Turban becuase it has no bonus unless you're subbing DRK and want extra MP. For Weaponskills, Hecatomb Cap is your best bet, Assassin's Bonnet and the +1 of it are the second best. Legs TPing is pretty simple; Denali Kecks are a great choice, but they have a bad drop rate. Sticking to getting Homam Cosciales is the best choice. For weaponskills there's only one final option: Hecatomb Subligar gives DEX and Attack in spades. Get H.legs, and you're set. You can use Bravo's Subligar and Pahluwan Seraweels for solo ranged accuarcy builds. Feet TPing for this slot goes two ways. With the wide assortment of items you get it's hard to pick a good TP item, so don't just pick one, mix it up. First, you need have Assassin's Poulaines for increased Triple Attack. Second, you need a pair of Homam Gambieras for accuracy and haste. For weaponskills you need Hecatomb Leggings which are pretty easy to HQ, so try if you can. Denali Gamashes are good for Dancing Edge accuracy if you need it. Neck Most obviously Peacock Charm for TPing. Its ranged accuracy means you can hit what you want a lot easier. For weaponskills you need to get a Kubira Bead Necklace for the STR and DEX. Also make sure you get Breeze Gorget until you're lucky enough to acquire Love Torque. After getting Love Torque use that for all multi-hit weaponskills. Keeping a Chivalrous Chain is good for Store TP builds when subbing SAM. Earrings Category:Guides